


Downstairs Family

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [51]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Advice, Albino, Alternate Universe, Artists, Ball, Best Friends, Brat, Child Azula (Avatar), Child Zuko (Avatar), Cousins, Disappointment, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gardens & Gardening, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grateful, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Maids, Married Couple, Married Life, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Music, One Shot, Protective Parents, References to Downton Abbey, Servants, Sewing, Slice of Life, Tea, Teachers, Twins, Voice Acting, failure - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, quotes, valets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Calypso is Fire Lady Ilah's best friend, Lady's Maid, and confidant. However, let's examine what she and her family are up to when she's not with Ilah, shall we?
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ilah & Zuko (Avatar), Original Characters & Original Characters
Series: one-shots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Downstairs Family

**Author's Note:**

> Calypso- Willow Johnson- Kikyo Inuyasha
> 
> Aneurin- Brendan Coyle- Mr. Bates Downton Abbey
> 
> Anya- Joanne Froggatt- Anna Bates Downton Abbey
> 
> Hyacinth- Jessica Brown-Findlay – Lady Sybil Crawly Downton Abbey.
> 
> "I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." Maya Angelou
> 
> Yurixthewanderer did the artwork

It'd been an exhausting day for everyone who resided in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Not simply for the royal family, but the Downstairs Family as well. The downstairs family consisted of all the servants in the palace. They'd formed their own household since they lived and worked together to keep the palace running.

The individuals making up the downstairs household, considered the head of their family, to be Aneurin and Calypso. This wasn't because of their stations as Azulon and Ilah's manservant and lady's maid. Nor due to their age.

They're simply the natural leaders of the downstairs—the most sensible, nurturing, humble, and incredibly competent at being parents. Everyone looked up and appreciated them. Thus they're regarded as the patriarch and matriarch of the Downstairs Family.

* * *

Currently, Calypso and Anya, the head seamstress, we're chatting regarding their spousal relationships. Anya was six years younger then Calypso, so they'd make an incredibility sister-like kinship.

Anya regaled Calypso regarding her spouse of thirty-four years. Her partner, Anka, happened to be the groundskeeper for the palace. Generous, considerate, extremely dependable, and quite empathetic.

"Anka's currently grooming several novices. It's a good thing he's so patient because if he weren't, he'd have resigned from his position long ago. The newcomers constantly cause such a headache from their initial ineptness," Anya informed Calypso while embroidering a brand-new gown for Princess Ursa.

"Yes, fresh blood is continuously challenging to get along with. Considering most of the senior staff are so set in their ways. They can't help but feel a little skeptical of the newcomers.

They don't like feeling like they're being replaced or not required anymore since they've been here so long. Fresh blood with fresh concepts and methods of doing things is regularly intimating for us," Calypso agreed with the curly-haired woman.

Old age hasn't diminished either of their appearances. Like Lady Ilah, they'd aged beautifully and only became more attractive with age. They'd been lucky, considering old age could be quite terrifying to most people.

"So, how is your family? Your daughter and granddaughters?"

"Hyacinth and her babies are adjusting well to living in the palace. Of course, Hyacinth grew up in the palace. I'm proud that she and her husband were given positions of honor so they'd remain close to us."

"Yes, she's an amazing music instructor. Prince Zuko is her most qualified student. Though I comprehend her disappointment with Princess Azula."

"All that brat cares about is becoming the most renowned firebender in history. A true pity, honestly. Consequently, how is your son doing, by the way?"

"Well, like your daughter and grandchildren, he resides here as well. Therefore we're close. He's the court artisan moreover done an incredible job beyond painting portraits of the royal family."

"Yes, you are fortunate. How is everyone else downstairs?"

"Well, Hana is head culinarian now that Beryl's retired. I'm appreciative the royal family doesn't kick us out on the street when we retire."

"No, they let us live out our final days in one of the marvelous suites that make up the servants' quarters. Of course, the more capacious living accommodations are reserved for married couples."

"Too true. Let's at least be grateful Tomi got his head on straight these days. He was such a fool when he first came here!"

"Yes, he was quite a baboon when I first encountered him. However, he's not a lovesick fool anymore. He's matured a great deal since then."

"True enough. Of all the people to be beguiled with, he'd to fancy _Prince Ozai?_ I'm not complaining regarding Ozai being exiled, but that asshole would've broken Tomi in two if Lord Azulon hadn't stepped in."

"Again, quite true. Well, good luck with Princess Ursa's garment. She'll look marvelous in it for the upcoming Dragon Ball."

"Why are we having a Dragon Ball at any rate? That's supposed to be reserved when a couple is betrothed to one another."

"You know it was Ilah's idea to host a Dragon Ball once a year for the civilians. This one gives the common folks a chance to mingle with the royals and enjoy the delights of the palace.

"True, I draw a blank sometimes that we've two varieties of Dragon Balls."

"Its understandable. Remember, though. Everyone has to look their most desirable. Therefore, make certain Princess Ursa's gown makes her a knock-out."

* * *

The ladies giggled before Calypso took her leave. She rushed upstairs, hoping to catch a glimpse of her daughter's music lesson. After that, she was supposed to have afternoon tea with Ilah in the gardens.

Calypso swiftly made it to the music conservatory, where her stunning daughter Hyacinth was in the midst of educating the two youngest members of the royal family in the art of music.

"That's wonderful, Prince Zuko. You've positively surpassed your father when it comes to the Tsungi Horn."

"Thank you, Madam Hyacinth. I practice every day for one hour in the gardens."

"That's simply delightful to hear, Prince Zuko. I'm thrilled to hear such commitment to the arts," she then turned her attention to Azula, who she looked less then thrilled with.

Azula was supposed to be studying the koto. However, she didn't have the same dedication as her cousin Zuko did when studying music, even though royals were supposed to be well-rounded.

"Princess Azula, have you practiced this week? Your performance is...," grappling with being civil concluded, "has a certain disharmony to it."

"Why should I waste my time with this piece of junk? I've already mastered several advanced techniques for firebending. And that's a _way better_ means to spend my time. Not with this ludicrous rubbish!" the child bluntly declared.

Calypso observed her daughter struggling to keep her cool. It was never easy to deal with Azula's callous, unemotional behavior. Yet, she remained composed.

"Princess Azula, while I'm positive you've nothing but praise from your firebending instructors, it's crucial that we also have food for the soul.

Expressing one's creativeness is critical for one's mental health. When we can creatively express ourselves, we've got a better mindset. Furthermore, make ourselves heard adequately.

It would be best if you had your soul nurtured. Whether it's the liberal arts or another activity, it is essential to explore all aspects to express oneself."

"I don't need to express myself with music. With my firebending, I've made it extremely clear I'm not to be messed with. That alone should tell the nincompoops of the world who I am and that I deserve their respect," with that, the bratty princess abandoned her lesson and left.

* * *

Calypso came into the chamber to check on her daughter. "You alright, my sweet?" she questioned as her daughter looked distraught.

"Mother, I'm okay," she lied, but Calypso wasn't deceived. "Prince Zuko, could you wait outside for a moment? I want to talk to my daughter alone for a moment."

"Yes, Lady Calypso," he replied courteously and departed the chamber.

"Tell me the truth, Hyacinth. Are you honestly okay? You need not consider yourself a failure when it comes to Azula."

The gorgeous lady sighed before explaining. "I know that every person in this palace has some issue or another with Princess Azula. However, I still can't help but feel dissatisfied with myself.

After all, music has been my entire life. Ever since I was born, I've embraced music. I've always been naturally talented. I've shared my ability with so many over my lifetime. It still hurts when you cannot share your knowledge with others. Or they reject such a gift as pure foolishness."

"Honey, your gift? It will always be there, and you've helped so many learn this gift as well. Don't let one brat ruin how you see yourself."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Welcome, my darling. I'll expect you, Hakan, and the girls to join your father and me for supper tonight."

"We'll be there, Mother."

"Excellent. I can't wait for dinner tonight. Now, if excuse me, I'm on my way to meet Ilah."

"Yes, of course, I'll go work on some original music. At least I can count on Prince Zuko to share in the happiness that is music."

"Yep, see you later, daughter."

"Goodbye, Mother," as they hugged each other, and Calypso left, finding Zuko waiting by the entrance. She saw his expression indicated something was wrong.

"Prince Zuko, what's the matter?" she inquired genially to the little ray of sunshine.

"Did I do something to upset Madam Hyacinth? I don't like seeing people miserable or upset," he asked dejectedly.

Calypso didn't like seeing her friend's great-grandson upset. She adored the little boy as much as she cherished any member of her own family.

"Prince Zuko, you didn't upset my daughter. Seeing you always brighten her day. Your mastery of the Tsungi horn thoroughly enchants her. Therefore you need not be concerned concerning that."

"Then was it Azula?"

Calypso replied, "Hyacinth feels frustrated with herself that your cousin doesn't recognize the value of music. Hyacinth's identity has always been her passion for music.

She doesn't like to believe she's failed to share her natural endowment with others. Though everyone in the palace agrees, Azula is a difficult individual to get along with.

It's simply a disgrace she doesn't comprehend how her words and actions affect her people. However, don't you worry about that, Prince Zuko. You continuously bring joy to everyone you encounter."

He blushed from the compliment. "Thank you, Lady Calypso."

"You're welcome. Now come along with me. Your granny is waiting to have afternoon tea. She'd be thrilled if you joined us."

* * *

He smiled and took her hand as they strolled out to the gardens. Glittering lepidopterous insects fluttered around the fleur-de-lis, peony, and chrysanthemums. Ilah looked thrilled when her best friend and great-grandson joined her.

They'd a pleasant time exchanging tales of what been going on in each of their lives. They eagerly discussed the upcoming Dragon Ball. Plus, other major events are happening shortly. They also talked about things concerning their families, which was delightful too. All in all, it was a good time.

Later that evening, after her dinner with her family, Calypso and her husband Aneurin were getting ready for bed. They'd like the most superior apartment in the whole palace when it came to the servants' quarters.

"So, Aneurin, did you enjoy your day with Azulon?"

"Azulon and I enjoyed ourselves with Fire Lord Iroh. It frankly a good idea for the three of us to get out of the palace for some downtime."

"Well, we all need to get away for a short bit. I'm glad your day in the countryside went well. Tell me, how many games of Pai Sho did Iroh win?"

Chuckling, "More then enough, if we'd been playing with money, he'd clean us out."

"Do you feel grateful? For all that we have in our lives? Our family, friends, and our work? To you feel thankful for it all?"

"We've got a good life, and I won't trade it for anything."

Smiling, they kissed and settled down for the evening, thankful their entire family was well taken care of and happy.


End file.
